


Like Sugar and Spice

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Alpha Clark Kent and Omega Bruce Wayne [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Boypussy, Established Relationship, Intersex Bruce, Intersex Omegas, M/M, MPREG SEX, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutlet, Vaginal Sex, marital sex, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce didn’t know what the hell everybody was talking about. Sore nipples? He could orgasm from Clark playing with this chest. Acne? His skin looked like it drank a bottle of Olay a day. Heartburn and nausea? He could eat any-fucking-thing. Intimacy problems? This was the best sex he’s ever had. Being pregnant was AWESOME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I Feel Good" by James Brown.
> 
> Writing smut at 2am. Wow. Unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine.

“Clark…!” Bruce said breathlessly, “Clark, wait!”

He sank back down on Clark’s hard cock, and leaned back against Clark’s chest, his head on Clark’s shoulder. His toes curled as he shivered, his knees closed together, his nails dug into Clark’s thigh, making low, rumbling, throaty sounds as the vaginal orgasm forcefully bombarded sensations through him that left him a shaking mess, drenching Clark with his fluids.

Clark pressed tiny kisses to Bruce’s shoulder, one of his hands moving from Bruce’s hips to his firm, 26 week old belly, the other to Bruce’s tender, swollen chest. He felt the child move under his palm, sending ripples through the taut skin. “Love you,” Clark said into his skin.

“Love you…” Bruce said breathlessly as the wave passed. “M’God, I love you,” he turned his head to an angle where he could kiss Clark on the mouth. “Love you…love your cock,” he said in between kisses. He leaned onto the stack of pillows at the header of the bed behind him to make sure Bruce could lie back comfortably on him.

Clark was gentle with him. Ever since the news of their impending parenthood, Clark had become so gentle it made Bruce crazy. But he soaked it up. He soaked up the attention Clark was giving him, and if he could, he’d make sure Clark paid no attention to anyone but him and their growing baby.

“You’re asking me?” Clark had said to the person on the other line earlier that day. “Even Perry gave me the year off, Lois,”

“A year off with _pay_ , Clark,” Lois had replied to him. “At least make it look like you earned it!”

“Yeah, I did, because my Omega is pregnant and he needs me,” Clark had answered back. “It’s my paternity leave,”

“You’re the only alpha who could get a paternity leave twice as long as the average alpha! You’re not even a legitimate alpha!”

“I’m Bruce’s Alpha, Lois, and I will continue to be as long as he’ll have me, as long as he’ll need me. That’s what matters,” Clark had sighed.

And then Bruce had grabbed the phone from him and told Lois to fuck off until their child finished his doctorate degree. If Lois ever called again demanding his Alpha be somewhere else he wasn’t, he was going to make sure she got fired, and got blacklisted in every company she’d ever think of trying to get into. Maybe that was the hormones talking, but he really was irrationally angry about it. And he would continue to be until his emotions could get themselves checked and calm down.

“Would it be polite,” Clark said as he moved his hand from Bruce’s belly to stroke his neglected cock, “To say that I love every bit of you in return?”

“D-don’t—” Bruce breathed as he brushed Clark’s hand away from his cock. Clark’s words sent electricity to his hard shaft, making it leak. “Too much…too much…” he panted, bringing Clark’s hand back to his belly.

Clark smiled as resumed peppering kisses on the soft, supple skin of Bruce’s neck, and gently rubbing his belly, kneading his leaking breast, and slowly moving in and out of the hot, sensitive cunt. “Do you want to cum without touching it?” he asked, gently lifting Bruce’s hips up, and letting him slide back down with some help with this weight. He wasn’t going to let Bruce work.

Bruce didn’t like doing it from behind, or on his side, or on the edge of the bed on his back, and this was the safest position they could do it.

“I do…” Bruce gasped when Clark started moving again. He had already had several orgasms, and Clark hadn’t once. “I wanna make you cum,” he panted, again feeling his climax steadily climbing fast. “I wanna make you cum,” he repeated, reaching back to grab a handful of Clark’s hair near his nape. “I’m gonna cum again…”

Clark sped up, as careful as ever not to hurt either of them, just so that maybe he could orgasm the same time as Bruce. “I’m—” he grunted, gently setting Bruce down on him as he released inside him, and once again turning Bruce a shivering mess as once again Clark was soaked with fluids, and semen pouring from Bruce’s cock.

“Ohm’God,” Bruce heaved as he reached his climax both ways, trembling convulsively from the completion. “Clark—Clark, ohm’Goooodd…”

“Mmm,” Clark hummed with a smile, his hands again returning to gently rub Bruce’s belly. “Feel good?”

Bruce was still shaking, making low rumbling noises as Clark’s softening cock eased out of his folds. “Feels so good…so good….”

Clark continued caressing his mate’s belly. He could never get enough of it—enough of Bruce’s ever changing body to accommodate the child. Seeing him like this was sweet, like a spoonful of sugar, and the naughty things Bruce wanted were so spicy sometimes Clark didn’t know how to keep up.

“Kids’ll be home soon. Anything you wanna eat?”

“Make me that pot pasta thing you make,” Bruce answered tiredly. “The shells with tomatoes and veggies. But I want to garnish it with some Parmesan and Romano and crispy bacon,”

Clark slid Bruce off him gently and pulled the sheets over them. The [pot pasta](http://minimalistbaker.com/one-pot-vegan-pasta/) Bruce wanted was vegan, and asking for cheese and bacon on it beat the purpose but he said, “Sure thing,” and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s temple.

What Bruce wanted, Bruce got.

Bruce smiled as he snuggled up to him and fell asleep. He was excited to wake up and eat after a nice long nap. Baby was going to be really hungry soon.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done. 
> 
> Someone shoot me.


End file.
